The minds of the team
by puzzlemistress
Summary: The mentors are worried for the kids since they haven't recovered from the failsafe mission. They want to help them but don't know how. They have a plan. What is this plan, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

2 months. It has been 2 whole months since the Failsafe mission. 2 whole months of therapy and the children still haven't recovered from the mission. Batman along with the other mentors worry that they might not recover. They try to think of a way to help them in a meeting.

"I'm worry for the children." Black Canary says.

"I would have hoped that they would have rallied by now. Robin doesn't even say a word when we get home. What about the others?" Batman asks with concern hiding in his voice.

"Wally doesn't say anything. Sometimes I have to force him to eat something." Flash explains.

"Kaldur has not been to Atlantis in several months. It is starting to worry me." Aquaman explains.

"Megan will not even talk to me." Manhunter says.

"Conner just stares for a long time then leaves the room." Superman explains next.

"All Artemis does is yell at me then leaves or hangs up." Green Arrow says.

"There has to be something we can do." Black Canary says.

"I might be able to go inside of their subconscious and find the problem." Manhunter explains with hesitation in his voice.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Canary says.

"What if we just make it worse?" Flash asks.

"We need to at least talk to them about this." Aquaman says.

"Agreed. Let's go" Superman says while getting up.

* * *

Mount. Justice

As the team is scattered between the kitchen and TV room, the Justice league comes in. They all look at each for a brief moment before going to the meeting room.

"Team. We need to talk." Batman says.

"Ok." Robin says slowly.

"We would like to see if Martin Manhunter can go inside your subconscious to see if there is a problem." Aquaman explains.

The team's eyes widen slightly as they stare at the mentors. After about 5 minutes of silence, they walk to the therapy room. Leaving their very mentors confused. They go to the meeting room and shut the door.

"This is a bad idea." Wally says as he speed paces.

"No duh. Stop pacing, you're ruining the carpet." Artemis orders, making him stop instantly.

"Megan are you ok." Conner asks while looking at Megan who has been silent since the league got there.

"I'm fine. Kaldur what do you think?" Megan asks.

"In all honestly, I think that this is a bad idea. I also think that we need talk to them one on one. To know why they are this desperate." Kaldur answers.

They nod in agreement as they walk back out.

"My king, we must talk." Kaldur said as he walked to the back of the cave.

The others took their mentors with them in different rooms to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaldur and Arthur went outside on the beach to talk. They both felt more relaxed near the sea. They didn't say a word to each other for about 5 minutes. Kaldur decided to break the silence.

"Annex why did you come up with such a plan." Kaldur asked.

"We only wish to help you and the team Kaldur." Arthur answered.

"I understand that. But how do you know this will not only make matter worse? How do you know this will actually work?" Kaldur asked.

"I do not know my son. We do not know what will happen." Arthur said sadly.

"Do you believe that it will help us?" Kaldur asked as he turned to his king.

"Yes, I do." Arthur said.

"It took me too long to forget that night. I am still trying to move on with my life from that day. Can you promise me that Martian Manhunter will not make me remember. I do not know what I will do with myself if I do remember."' Kaldur begged to him.

"I promise my son." Arthur promised as he placed his hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"Are you making it an order for me to go through this?" Kaldur asked.

"I am not. It is your decision to make." Arthur explained.

Kaldur thought about it for several long seconds. He though of everything that could and will go wrong. Finally he gave his king his answer he knew would regret later.

"Very well." Kaldur answered having a bad feeling about it.

"Thank Kaldur." Arthur said as he looked relieved.

* * *

Artemis and Oliver were shooting arrows at target not saying anything. They both tried to think of what to say but noting came to mind. Finally Oliver thought of something.

"I may be a little blunt but I'm going to go straight to the point. Do you want to go through this?" Oliver asked.

"This is my fault." Artemis said in a low tone.

"How the hell is this your fault?" Oliver said as he loaded his bow.

"If I didn't die first, we wouldn't be here. Megan reacted the way she did because of me. God, what I did to Wally." Artemis mumbled as she fired.

"Why did you care what happened to Wally?" Oliver asked as he looked at Artemis.

"I don't. Are you making go through with this, mind thing?" Artemis said as she fired with fury.

"That's not up to me. If you want to do this I'll support you, but if you don't then I'll still support your decision." Oliver said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What if this goes wrong." Artemis asked.

"It won't." Oliver said confidently.

"You said the same thing for the failsafe mission and look how perfect that turned out." Artemis chuckled.

"We hope it won't be like that. I'll be in the room with you. Alright." Oliver explained.

Artemis thought for a few seconds. She knew that this is was going to go wrong, but she trusted Oliver.

"Fine." She finally answered with a short sigh.

"Thank you." He said as he hugged her loosely.

She hugged him back surprisingly tightly.

* * *

Megan and J'onn went to her room to talk. Well not actually talk but they did it mentally. They sat inn silence for a very long time. Even mentally. When tears fell from Megan's eyes that's when J'onn decided to talk in their mind link.

_"Megan why do you cry, my niece?" _J'onn asked as he wiped her tears.

_"I'm scared uncle J'onn" _Megan said as she hugged her uncle.

_"What troubles you my dear. Tell me." _J'onn said as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

_"I know that the team is still mad at me for the Failsafe mission, I just don't want that to happen again." _Megan sobbed to her uncle.

_"I promise that will not happen. You do not have to do this if you do it want to." _J'onn said as he rubbed her back.

Megan thought about this. She not only trust her uncle but his abilities. She knew that there might be a risk but she had enough faith in him. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

_"I trust you uncle. I'll do it."_ Megan said as she stops crying.

_"Thank you." _J'onn said.

* * *

Barry and Wally went for a run to talk. A run around the world. As the zoomed to China Barry decided to start a conversation.

"So kid, you wanna talk about the failsafe mission. You don't have to but if you want too that's cool." Barry said with looking at Wally.

"In a way I blame you guys for putting us through that. But." Wally said as he dodged a wave.

"But what? We didn't know what Megan could do." Barry said as he ran to catch up with Wally.

"It's not that. I kinda blame Robin for our deaths. I mean that he knew that the others weren't in the base, but he took us anyway. He let Conner get killed. I just don't know." Wally explained.

"I'm not saying that this mind process will fix this. But at least it will give you a head start to fixing it." Barry said as they both stopped in Hawaii.

Wally thought long and hard about this. He knew that he couldn't avoid it forever. He smiled to his uncle before he gave his answer.

"Alright. Ill give it a try. Last one to the mountain is a rotten egg." Wally said as he zoomed ahead with a laugh.

"Why you little." Barry said laughing as he ran to his laughing nephew.

* * *

Conner and Clark took a walk in the forest behind the mountain. They always talked about serious things in nature. It just seemed to put them both at ease. After about 8 minutes of wandering, Clark decided to start a conversation.

"Conner, I know that the failsafe mission was tough on everybody but what about you. How did you feel?" Clark asked.

"I felt, guilty that I didn't mourn over Wolf like I wanted but I knew it was just a simulation. I was fine up until Kaldur died." Conner said in a low tone.

"Why then?" Clark asked confused.

"Because he's the reason why I'm here. He talked me into being my own person back at Camdus. When he died it was after Megan took over and it really hit me. Then when I died I was, happy. Gosh I just." Conner explained as he leaned on a rock.

"It's ok. I understand if you don't want to do this." Clark said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Conner thought about this for a moment. He really didn't want anybody in his mind except for Megan. But he also wanted that thought and nightmares to end. So he made a decision.

"Ok. Fine, I'll do it." Conner said with his usual small smile.

"If that's what you want." Clark said with his usual bright smile as Conner hugged him.

* * *

Bruce and Dick were in Robin's room at the cave. They locked the door and turned into father and son. They didn't say a word to each other. They just looked at each other with understanding and slight fear in their eyes. After what seemed like hours, Bruce said something.

"You don't have to do this." He said simply.

"Yes I do." Dick said as he sat down on the bed.

"Says who? I'm not making you do anything." Bruce asked as he sat down next to his son.

"Sunt Bruce. Știu ce am făcut în simularea a avut dreptate, dar eu vreau durerea să se oprească. Vreau să nu mai simți vinovat. M-am ucis pe Connor. Am cel mai bun prieten al meu a ucis. Am nevoie de tata deținute și în cazul în care acest lucru poate ajuta, atunci o voi face." **(I am Bruce. I know what I did in the simulation was right but I want the pain to stop. I want to stop feeling guilty. I got Connor killed. I got my best friend killed. I need held dad and if this can help then I'll do it.) **Dick said slowly yet confidently.

"Oh Dickie. Micul meu pasăre. Vreau doar ce e mai bine pentru tine. Știu că ceea ce ai făcut acolo a fost traumatic, dar ești sigur că vrei să faci asta. Nu voi să te mint, va aduce unele lucruri pe care ai crezut ca ai pus in spatele tau. Nu mă face să faci ceva ce nu vrei sa. Dacă totuși doriți să faceți acest lucru, atunci va voi sprijini." **(Oh Dickie. My little bird. I only want what's best for you. I know that what you did in there was traumatic but are you sure you want to go through with this. I won't lie to you it will bring up some things you thought you put behind you. I'm not making you do anything you don't want to. If you still want to do this then I will support you) **Bruce said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Dick thought about this for a minute. He knew what Bruce meant when he brought up the things of his past. Dick figured that he faced it once when he was a kid, he could do again. With a big deep breath he gave Bruce, his mentor, his father his answer.

"O voi face. Pentru mine." **(I'll do it. For me.)** Dick said with his usual bright smile.

Bruce smiled right back at him and he gave him a short hug.

* * *

As the team with their mentors met back in the meeting room the team had no idea of what they got themselves into. Not even close.


End file.
